7doors7worlds_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuuya Lisa Ikari
Yuuya is the older brother of Ayano and the son of Rion and Rukia. He goes to the academy as a member of the BlueBird house with his sister. Unlike his sister, Yuuya is not quite sure what he wants to do in the future. He is musically talented though, being able to sing and play the piano very well, as well as knowing how to play the guitar and trumpet. He often composes on his own time but doesn't think too much of his music. Yuuya is able to predict attacks and such early due to having such strong senses. He also seems to aware of the hero spirits that reside in his parents even when his parents are not aware at times. As for his light magic, his parents are not even sure what magic it is. (But you do, it literally says light magic-) It does seem to be the reason why Yuuya and Ayano can't be separated though. Appearance Yuuya has Ginger-Blond hair just like his father, but his hair also has green tips just like his mother. His eye shape and colour resemble his mom and he has Rosey-Pink skin just like his father. Yuuya is often seen wearing a red scarf, just because his mother thinks it looks good on him. He doesn't really mind since it is comfortable, so he wears it to please her. He also likes wearing hats to cover his head, and long sleeves as well, which is why he wears a blazer. Personality Yuuya is a quiet and not-so-confident boy who is often unsure of himself. When seeing how confident and brave his little sister is and how she already knows about her goals in life, Yuuya often gets sad and disappointed in himself. Wishing he knew what he wanted to do. Despite being musically talented and good in his studies, he doesn't think highly of himself and is pretty sure he won't ever achieve a goal in life. He often keeps quiet during conversations and tries to compromise in arguments. He usually doesn't like to share his opinions often because he's pretty sure they're all stupid. He does truly care for his friends and family though and wished he could try and make himself interact with them more. Backstory Yuuya was living a fairly normal life, but a few days before his parents announced that he would be having a sibling, he starting feeling slight pains in his body. And was having difficulty breathing. Because of this, he often sat out during gym class in his school. When Ayano was born, and Yuuya went to go meet her, after meeting Ayano, his father decided to take him to lunch. The moment Yuuya was separated from Ayano, Yuuya's pain worsen and he struggled to breath. To a point where he almost died. This terrified both of his parents. So, when his parent's finally had a decent idea of what was going on, they decided to tell him and his little sister and told them they could never be separated. He didn't really mind it too much though. He loved his little sister anyway. Because of this, it resulted in Yuuya getting bullied in the school they went to previously before 7D7WAcademy. Yuuya however didn't really see the bullying as a big deal because he often agreed with whatever insults were thrown at him. But he does admit he dislikes it when the Bullies hit him. And because of the bullying and Yuuya's low self-esteem, his father decided to put him in 7D7WAcademy when it opened. Having his sister come along with him due to their condition. Category:BlueBird Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Male